Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are specially recognized users for a given field. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 50 or more mainspace at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wiki for at least one month at the time of their submission. This rule will be implemented in the future. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another staff request is still being voted upon for that specific position. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request per position before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a week to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a week, user voting will end. If the request has at least 4 supportive votes and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Story Critics Story Critics are users who read a lot of stories and post detailed, constructive criticisms about the story to try to help the author improve their writing skills. Requests User:Popozão I should be a critic because I'm amazing and I'm willing to review people's stories because I have free time now lol Popozão (talk) 21:39, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i just don't think hes been here long enuf It is not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it. -- ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') User:DarkShadow667 Howdy, the name's Derk if you're blind or if you are blind you wouldn't be reading this...Anywhore I'd like to become a critic because I am unbiased when it comes to reviewing shizz and I'll give you my honest opinion on stuff you would've, should've, could've done. I'll probably write a blog series on reviews and what not, it's gonna be long tho. So pls support, kthxbai. i just don't think hes been here long enough. Yeah Dark is perfect for the position. He gets my vote and what not. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 00:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) It is not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it. -- ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Since you actually read the stories you will be a great critic. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 09:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) User:GhostWolf716 Howdy I've been here a long time and I was taught in critiquing by Lee Dixon I think I'm ready for this. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 13:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I agro ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 14:00, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Outstanding Authors Outstanding Authors are users who have created detailed, complex, and interesting stories, complete their works, and have achieved a decent amount of praise from the community. Requests InsaneHippo I think all of it's readers can agree that Hippa's story is one of the most detailed and gripping on the site. For his outstanding writing and plotting on Life After Death, I think that Hippa should be awarded the position of Outstanding Author. Pls accept this Hippabro, it's about time that we had our first Outstanding Author. -- KatieTheAndreaFan Oh, well, I wasn't expecting to see this, this morning. I accept your nomination, Katie, thanks a lot. I appreciate all the praise LAD has been getting, I never would have expected so many people to like it this much. It is not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it. -- ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') Hippa's LAD is an amazing read. So yes I agree he would be a great choice for the Outstanding Author. HIPPO IS THE BEST! - GhostWolf716 (talk) 18:34, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Well Hippa, I love LAD and your upcoming story The Divide is looking to be great too so of course I support this, you're a great writer. [[User:DarkShadow667|'Chief Beef']] ([[User talk:DarkShadow667|'talk']]) 19:12, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Well shit, it's about bloody time Hippo gets the recognition he deserves! LAD if an amazing read, and that acronym not only applies to the story, but Hippo himself. Everything he touches turns to gold, its amazing. You deserve this title. Support from me. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 09:03, March 15, 2015 (UTC) no fuck u hopo Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who regulate and monitor what is said on chat and are frequently on it. RazorWolfz helo gais so some friends told me im good for chat ,moderating and yeah, i hope you guys thin k i will be a good chat mod. i will make sure to be fair and square and kick BAD PEOPLE hope you like my nomination and have a good easter ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 14:43, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I think hes a good man for the job GhostWolf716 (talk) 15:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) It is not power that corrupts but fear. Fear of losing power corrupts those who wield it and fear of the scourge of power corrupts those who are subject to it. -- ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') We are not currently accepting any Chat Moderator nominations. Please try again later, thanks. i dont care i wanna be one ''~ Razor (Talk page)'' 14:45, April 1, 2015 (UTC) yes ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 15:12, April 1, 2015 (UTC)